


"That's it, princess!"

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent, Kitten, M/M, Princess - Freeform, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, daddy!louis, innocent!harry, kitten!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, princess!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I am writing this for my internet friend Mariam, you can follow her twitter @larryftbrave. I am writing this for her because she is a really lovely, sweet and dirty girl ;) Please share if you like it, anyways, here goes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That's it, princess!"

Harry Styles worked in a coffee shop. He loved it there, all the customers were so friendly, especially the staff. But there was once this person who came and changed all of Harry’s life around by just flirting. They exchanged numbers and went on dates. They moved in together after nine months of dating. That person’s name was Louis Tomlinson.   
They have never really done anything sexual together because you see, our friend Harry here, is innocent. And when I say innocent, I mean innocent. But all this changes when Louis spots his boyfriend changing his clothes-no, yes he has seen Harry change his clothes before, but I’ll tell you what Louis was surprised and turned on by.   
“LouLou, m’going upstairs now, okay? I’m tired.” Harry mumbles in Louis’ neck.  
“Okay…” Louis whispers. “It is a bit early isn’t it?”  
“No, I am just tired.” Harry pecks Louis’ cheek before disappearing upstairs.  
Weird. Louis thinks.  
Harry goes upstairs into his bedroom while Louis texts his mate Stan goodnight. Harry takes off his shirt and then his jeans. He doesn’t realise that Louis is standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Louis’ eyes go wide at the sight in front of him. Harry Fucking Styles has a pink bow in his hair and has painted his nails pink. But on top of that he is wearing a fucking pink lace. Yes, you hear me. A pink lace. Louis feels his dick twitch and he gasps really loudly, well, loud enough for Harry to turn around in the direction of the noise. Harry gulps and blushes, because it was his first time wearing lace in general and he wanted to just try it out, not to get caught, even by his boyfriend. Harry begins to put on his pyjamas when suddenly Louis barks out “Stop!”   
Harry furrows his brows as Louis walks over to him. “Why, Lou? What happened?”   
Louis licks his lips, his body inches away from Harry’s. Louis looks down to Harry’s lips, only to see a light pink shadow of lipstick on Harry’s plump lips. What the fuck was Harry’s plan? Louis grabs Harry’s hips and brings his face right next to Harry’s. Harry begins to breathe heavily when he feels Louis’ breath hitting his own lips.   
“Louis.” Harry squeaks. “What are you doing?”   
Without a word, Louis slowly lays Harry down on the bed, crawling on top of him.   
“Do you have any idea of how hot and sexy you look right now?” Louis whispers lowly against Harry’s lips.  
“I-I…” Harry begins.  
“Shhh, not a word Harry, not a word. Don’t say a word.” Louis presses his lips to Harry’s, sucking on Harry’s bottom lip softly. Their breathing rate increases by a little and they kiss for a bit longer, just sweet little kisses, before they both pull away, needy for some fresh oxygen. They look into each other’s eyes and Harry smiles softly, while Louis responds with a filthy smirk. Louis begins to kiss down from Harry’s jaw to his neck and then his collarbone, hearing Harry whine “I’m tired Lou, stopppp.”   
“Oh you most definitely won’t be tired after this.” Louis grins against Harry’s chest. Louis strokes Harry’s sides with his soft, small hands. Harry furrows his brows, wondering what on earth his boyfriend is talking about. Louis takes one of Harry’s four nipples in his mouth and sucks on it ever so gently. Harry grunts and whines, sighing happily. In a matter of seconds, Louis is sucking bruises into Harry’s hipbone. Harry places his hands behind his head and rests them there. What Louis does next totally startles Harry. Louis gets in between Harry’s legs and hovers his fingers over Harry’s cloth covered cock. Harry gets wide eyes.   
“Lou, what are you doing?” Harry whispers, raising an eyebrow and chewing on his top lip when Louis looks up at him.  
“I’m gonna suck your dick, kitten.” Louis winks and laughs quietly, seeing the confusion.  
“What? Why?” Harry whispers.  
“Do you trust me??” Louis whispers.  
“More than anything.” Harry replies.  
“Well, let me suck your dick then, I promise it will feel so good princess.” Louis tells him.  
“Okay.” Harry says, still unsure of why Louis would want to do such a thing.  
Louis begins to place soft, wet, open mouthed kisses onto Harry’s lace, just over where his cock is.   
Harry giggles, he fucking giggles! “It tickles!” He squirms.  
Louis laughs against Harry. “I definitely won’t be hearing that when your dick is in my mouth.”  
Louis strokes Harry’s thighs and just stares at Harry’s cock.  
“Louis, you’re freaking me out now…stop staring.” Harry shakes him out of his trance.  
Louis smiles and gently removes Harry’s lace from his crotch area all the way down to his ankles with his hands where Harry kicks them off. Louis licks his lips and kisses the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry shudders and looks down at what Louis is doing. Without warning, Louis wraps his lips around Harry’s cock and starts to suck on it hard. Harry lets out an inhuman sound, grabbing Louis’ head and resting his hands on it. Louis begins to bob his head up and down Harry’s cock while groaning, feeling his cock stiffen.   
Rutting against the bed, Louis looks up hungrily at Harry, seeing Harry’s eyes wide and his mouth open. Louis massages Harry’s balls softly and moans, around Harry’s cock, fucking himself into the mattress.   
“Louisss!” Harry whines. “I-It feels strange!”  
Louis hums in response, sending vibrations right through Harry’s dick. He pulls of Harry’s dick and says “You can call me Daddy.”   
“What?” Harry makes a weird face. “But you’re not my Daddy.”  
Louis laughs. “Just shut up and say it, kitty.”  
As Louis hollows out his cheeks in just the right way, Harry finds himself bucking up his hips-he really doesn’t know why he did that. Louis tries to fit all of Harry’s cock in his mouth and doesn’t even know how me manages to deepthroat him. Louis gets teary eyes but doesn’t even care. His nose is pressed right against Harry’s fine pubic hair.   
“Oh my gosh, Daddy!” Harry splutters, covering his face in his hands.   
Louis feels his dick twitch again. He pulls his mouth of Harry’s dick and coughs hard, gasping for oxygen. “Show me your face princess; want to see your beautiful face.”   
Harry removes his hands from his face and Louis begins to suck hard on Harry’s cock again, grinding against the mattress hard and fast.   
Harry gasps loudly and feels tears stinging his eyes.   
“L-Lou stop! I’m gonna pee myself!” Harry cries, oblivious to what is going on.  
But Louis continues to suck.   
“DaddyDaddyDaddy.” Harry chants.   
Louis moans loudly around Harry’s cock.   
Confused and annoyed at Louis for not stopping, Harry begins to cry, whimpering quietly as the tears fall down his cheeks. Louis looks up at Harry and takes Harry’s dick out of his mouth again.   
“You’re not going to pee yourself, I promise. You’re going to come.” He sees Harry giving him a weird look, his face full of confusion. “It is going to feel real good, I promise kitten, but you are going to have to relax and let it go. Once again, you won’t pee yourself.”   
Harry just nods, going along with Louis’ words. Louis begins to suck and lick at Harry’s tip while pumping Harry’s cock with his hand steadily. He teases Harry’s tip with his tongue, smirking while Harry bucks his hips rapidly.   
“L-LOU!” Harry screams. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?”   
“You can come, princess.” Is all that comes out of Louis’ mouth before Harry shoots his come right into Louis’ mouth, screaming out Louis’ name in pure ecstasy.  
Louis sticks out his tongue before putting it back into his mouth again, just to show what Harry spurted into Louis’ mouth.   
After a long minute, once Harry came down from his high, he asks quietly “What was that white stuff, Daddy?”   
Louis smiles, crawling back up onto Harry and presses his lips to Harry’s forehead for a second before smiling and whispering “It is what comes out of your penis when you get all excited, princess. Ever heard of sperm?”   
“Oh.” Harry smiles at Louis.   
“Do you want to try sucking my dick baby, just like I did to you?” Louis asks softly, caressing Harry’s cheeks with his fingers.  
Harry nods way too eagerly and Louis coos at him, licking his lips.   
Louis gets off the bed and strips down to nothing. He stands, leaning against the wall and motions for Harry to come close to him. “On your knees, Harry.”  
Harry follows Louis’ order, looking at Louis cock and smiling, before slowly sucking at Louis’ tip. Louis gasps and bites on his bottom lip hard. Harry begins to take majority of Louis in his mouth, sucking in just the right way. Louis is actually quite impressed and blown away, as this is the first time Harry has given head to anyone. Louis’ hands find their way to Harry’s hair as his long fingers tangling in Harry’s curls, tugging at them gently, earning a moan from Harry.   
“That’s it princess, keep sucking, just like that.” Louis praises and Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes. Louis thinks he can come right then and there. Harry bobs his head faster and his hands find their way to Louis’ buttcheeks, resting them there. Louis begins to massage Harry’s scalp which gets Harry to smile around Louis’ cock.  
“You’re doing so well kitten, oh Harold!” Louis whines, bucking his hips involuntarily.  
Harry moans loudly around his cock, which sends Louis over the edge. “Fuck, fuck, stop!”   
He pulls out of Harry’s mouth.   
“Lou! Stop swearing!” Harry gasps.   
“Open your mouth, kitten.” Louis groans, ignoring Harry’s scold.  
Harry does as he is told.  
As Louis comes undone, he paints Harry’s lips and forehead and nose and even his hair, screaming out a string of curses.  
As Louis comes down from his high, he looks down at Harry and gulps at the sight in front of him.  
Harry tastes the come in his mouth and speaks up. “Well…that tasted…weird.”


End file.
